


The better man

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: In late 2008, Justin and Nick find themselves arguing on who’s the better singer. Nick, however gets a little upset when Justin starts insulting him and gets him punished.





	The better man

Justin sits all alone in a bar, drinking tequila shots and thinking about his latest album. Damn, he really wishes *NSYNC were still together. Hell, even the Backstreet Boys managed to bring a new album. Yeah, the Backstreet Boys. He despises these guys so much. They’re so full of themselves, still acting like huge stars, even without Kevin. This shows how little they care about another. But there’s no Backstreet Boy he despises more than Nick Carter. That fucking brat always knows how to get all the spotlight on him. Also all the girls are always all over him, even Britney had a shot with him after Justin and her split up. So, basically, Nick always steals Justin’s fans and stole Justin’s girlfriend. He swallows another shot of tequila and then, some stranger approaches the bar.

”A White Russian, please.” Justin froze in his spot as soon he realized that the man wasn’t a stranger at all. Nick, fucking, Carter. However, he didn’t turn around, he just hoped that Nick wouldn’t notice him, but he obviously hadn’t that much luck, because Nick has just turned his head and grinned as soon as he saw Justin.

”Well, well, well. Who do we got over here.”

Nick said, with his grin plastered on his face. He rolls his eyes, still not turning hia head around to face him.

“What do you want Carter?” Justin sighed. Nick shrugs.

“Nothin’. I just want to have a little chat with my biggest rival.” He pointed out. Finally Justin turns his head around and faces Nick. Justin sneers at Nick’s statement.

“Please, Carter. We never chat. The only times we talk is to eat each other out.” Nick grins again.

“Well, don’t blame it on me. We both know that I am and always will be, better than you. Face it, Timberlake.” Nick said with a shrug.

“The last thing I’ll ever do, is admitting that a Backstreet Boy is better than me.” Nick grins again.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to admit it. ‘Cause everyone knows that I’m better than some *NSYNC fag.” Nick sneers again and Justin rolls his eyes.

“Well, takes one to know one.” Was the sassiest comeback Justin could think of.

“Whatever. How’s JC doing?” Nick asked, trying to tease him as much as he could. Justin shrugs.

“You tell me, fatty.” Justin teased back. Nick raises an eyebrow.

“Teasing me about my weight, which I lost? Really? You that unoriginal?” Nick chuckled. Justin rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever. Slut.” Nick is just taking a sip from his White Russian as he turns to look at Justin again with a death glare.

“You know what? Enough of this bullshit. Let’s go to my hotel.” Nick hissed. He then pays his drink and for Justin’s tequilas and grabs the hem of Justin’s shirt and drags him out of the bar.

“Let me go, freak. Where are you even taking me?” Justin hissed, while Nick continues to drag him down the street.

"To my fucking hotel, princess." Nick spat back. Luckily, Nick's hotel is just a block away from the bar. As soon as they enter the hall of the hotel, Nick is still dragging Justin by the hem of his shirt and all the people around can't help but notice how pissed Nick is. Nick notices all the copncerned gazes.

"What are you people looking at? Mind your own business?" Nick spat again. Nick drags then Justin in the elevator and go to the floor where Nick's room is. As soon as Nick opens the door to his room, he shoves Justin angrily inside and slams the door behind him lock. Justin still doesn't get what Nick is planning on doing to him. But whatever it is, it will surely be uncomfortable for him. Nick stays still for a couple of seconds, without saying anything. Then he grabs the hem of Justin's shirt again and slams him against the wall, pinning him with his own body. Justin is more nevrous than before, he even starts trembling and Nick lets out a devious chuckle.

"I'll show you who the real slut is." Nick whispered in his ear, Justin trembles even more and Nick chuckles again.

"Aw, what's wrong Timberlake? You scared by a Backstreet Boy?" Justin nervously nods his head, making Nick grin evilly.

"Come on. On your knees." Nick said, while placing his hand each on Justin's shoulder and pushing him down, on his knees. Justin's eyes grow wide, as soon as Nick pulls down the zipper of his jeans. He pulls down his jeans and his boxers in one move. Justin looks up at him in all his nervousness and Nick still grins at him.

"Come on. Suck it. What are you waiting for." Nick said, starting to lose all his patience.

"Nick, I-." He couldn't finish because Nick cut him off.

"Oh, come on. I know you always wanted to do it. Everyone knows." Justin gulps at his statement.

"E-Everyone? H-How?" Justin stuttered. Nick bursts out in laughter.

"You've always been pretty obvious about this." Nick answered casually.

"Now, come on. I want to see you swallow it whole." Nick growled. Justin glances one more time at Nick's dick, before he starts to lick the head. He assumes he's doing alright, judging by Nick's moans. A few licks more and Justin starts to gently suck the head of Nick's cock in his mouth. He then runs his tongue over the shaft and gives his balls each a little suck, before taking the tip in his mouth again. Meanwhile, Nick's moaning all over again.

"Fuck… I fucking knew you would be good at this. Just from looking at you." Nick groaned.

"If I was you, I would wet it as much as possible, since you'll not be getting any lube later." At that, Justin starts to bob his head faster, trying to get as much as he can in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah… Get it you fucking whore." Nick groaned. Nick's hands take a tight grip on Justin's hair and starts guiding his mouth and pushing him to take more of his dick, starting to fuck Justin's mouth. Nick started to increase his thrusts, but suddenly he starts to feel near the edge and roughly pushes Justin's head away, making him almost fall face first on the floor. Nick pulls him up and pushed him towards the bed.

"On the bed. And take all your fucking clothes off." Nick hissed. Justin doesn’t dare to argue with him, so he complies. After that Justin’s fully stripped, Nick slides off his shirt. Justin is quite impressed how fit Nick actually is.

”I hope for you, you can take pain well. ‘Cause I’m not stretching you out.” Nick muttered. Justin’s eyes widen. He’s never  even had gay sex. And now, Nick’s just gonna push his cock inside, without even prep. Justin gulps, but nods his head. Nick leaves the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. After that, Nick climbs back on the bed and tears the condom package. He slowly puts the condom on his shaft and then, he uncaps the bottle of lube, smearing as much lube as he could. Justin raises an eyebrow at that.

”Didn’t you say that I wasn’t getting any lube, apart of my spit?” Nick sneers.

”Yeah but I was actually planning on stretching you and don’t put any condom on. But I changed my plan.” Nick shrugged. Nick settles himself between Justin’s legs and starts to push the head inside of him, slowly. The younger man yelps in pain, as he can feel his entrance stretching. Nick stopped for a moment then started to push in a little more again. Justin cringes a little from pain again.

”Fuck, Carter. You’re so... Hung.” Justin breathed out. The older man smirks and pushes inside him a little more again. It keeps going like this, until Nick gives one last push and is fully inside and Justin moans from pleasure now. The Backstreet Boy starts to move in a slow pace, getting moans of pleasure out of the other man. After a while, Nick increases his speed.

”Oh, Nick... Fuck.” Nick smirks and leans closer to the younger blond‘s ear.

“Yeah. You like this, don’t you, you little slut?“ Nick whispered.

“Yeah. Oh god, Nick... I‘m your slut.“ Nick chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re my little *NSYNC slut... Say my name.“ Nick demanded. The younger of the two, however responds with a series of moans. Nick picks up his speed once again, starting to pounding mercilessly Justin’s hole. Justin moans once again, enjoying the sound of the Backstreet Boy‘s balls smacking against his skin.

“Say my name, you filthy whore. Say... My... Name.“ Nick paused the last part with rough thrusts.

“Fuck. Nick... Carter.“ Justin screamed at the top of his lungs, earning a grin from Nick.

“That’s right. That’s my good boy.“ Nick whispered. Justin starts to moan louder than before as finally Nick found his prostate. Nick knows by the look on Justin‘s face that the end is near.

“You love my fucking dick, don’t you, Timberlake?“ The younger blond moaned again.

“Yes... I fucking love it... So fucking big.“ Nick smirks again.

“You close?“ Justin responds with a nod of his head.

“Then cum.“ Nick whispered as he leaned close to Justin’s ear.

“Oh, fuck... Nicky.“ Justin moaned before he comes all over his and Nick’s chest. After a few more thrusts Nick spills his seed inside the condom, collapsing right on top of the younger man. Nick stays inside of Justin for a little while more, before he gets up on his knees and pulls out, Justin whimpering a little at the loss. Nick gets up from the bed to throw the condom into the trash can and gets a towel  from the bathroom to clean himself up. He then walks back in the bedroom and throws the towel to Justin.

“Get yourself cleaned up, put your clothes back on and get the fuck outta here.“ He muttered. Justin complies again and picks the towel to clean his chest and put his clothes on again. Nick in the meantime threw himself back on the bed. Justin is walking towards the door, ready to leave, but stops right in front of the door and turns around to face Nick.

“Will we do this again?“ Nick looked at him and shrugged.

“If you want to. I gotta admit that you were a quite fun shag.“ Justin nods and opens the door.

“See you around, Timberlake.“ Nick said before Justin left his hotel room.


End file.
